


Trust And Strange Tales

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Frustrating Lack Of Details, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson asks about the story of TheMatilda Briggsand the Giant Rat of Sumatra.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, prompt 4.4 of the fourth prompt onWatson's Woes. This time the prompts are taken from some of the cases which Dr Watson mentions in the Conan Doyle stories, but never elaborates on.  § The Bogus Laundry Affair  § The Dreadful Business of the Abernetty Family (the depth the parsley had sunk in the butter)  § The Case of Vamberry the Wine Merchant  § The Bishopsgate Jewel Case  § The Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra.





	Trust And Strange Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for "The _Matilda Briggs_ and the Giant Rat of Sumatra." I couldn't possibly fit everything that came to mind into 100 words, instead I focused on the interactions between our favorite gents - kind of the usual. Also, this is the last of the May drabbles, my dear readers, and I thank you all so much for your lovely responses!  <3

“I saved this one for last.” Watson placed another of Holmes’ old case packets on the small table between them, tapping one finger on the wrinkled and water-stained paper. “The _Matilda Briggs_ … and—”

“And the giant rat of Sumatra,” Holmes took over, nodding and taking another puff of his pipe. “I don’t believe the public will ever be ready to know.”

“If not the public, what about me?” Watson sipped his brandy, eyes remaining on his companion without wavering.

“You won’t be able to publish it.”

“Fair enough,” Watson nodded, handing the bundle across to Holmes. “Now, tell me.”


End file.
